Christina and Tris Go Out
by Fairytaleprincess678
Summary: Basically, Tris and Christina are hoping to have some fun, when they run into four. Also: please comment good book/to show suggestions please
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: ok, so this is my first divergent ff, (I feel like I should just stick to a forum instead of writing for so many. Should i?) so it might suck. This takes place before the second stage of training, but apart of that, no specific time. Tell me what you think? Should I write more? I kinda wanna write more, but idk. ENJOY.)**

I had been waiting about five minutes before Christina finally came out of the bathroom. I gave her a sideways glance before we started walking out of our rooms.

"You took your time."

"I was changing!"

"Whatever."

We were walking around the compound, trying to get to the shopping area. When we got there, me and Christina started heading toward the tattoo parlour until she stopped. "What's up?" I asked, curious to know why she wasn't moving anymore. She didn't say anything, just pointed across the room. Standing about a hundred meters from us was Four. My face instantly flushed as red as the lipstick on Christina's face. Luckily, his back was turned, so he couldn't see me. Before I could react, Christina started dragging me by the arm, and I had a sick feeling I knew what she was going to do. We were only standing a few paces away from him now, so close that I could see the ends of his tattoo poking out of his shirt collar. I tried to hide behind some Dauntless borns, but she shoved me out of my hiding spot and directly behind Four. I was so close to him that I swore he could here my heart racing inside my chest. I looked at Christina for what to do, but she only gave me a thumbs up. As confident as ever, she strode up to him and tapped his back. He turned around and I took a step back so I wouldn't be completely pressed up against him.

"Can I help you?"

I started to say no, but Christina cut me off.

"My friend here, Tris, she was the first jumper if you don't remember her, would like you to know that she likes you."

My face once again involuntary flamed red.

"She also thinks you're cute."

And I did. He was tall, with tan skin, dark brown eyes brown hair, and a muscular frame, he was more than just "cute". "Is that so?" He quirked and eyebrow and looked at me. I felt like I was a fish out of the water, struggling to breath without any air. I managed to get in enough air to speak. "What? No... I mean, um, you're not ugly or anything, but uh..." I turned to Christina for help. "What she means to say," she started, "is that yes, she does, and that she will see you later." Christina grabbed my arm and started to pull me away, but I turned to look over my shoulder.

"Bye, Four."

"Bye Tris."

I swear I could almost see him smiling, but he started walking away before I got a good look. I definitely started smiling before I remembered what had just happened. "How could you?" She shrugged and kept walking.

"I just thought you needed a push in the right direction."

"Fine, that's one thing, but a literal push in the right direction is completely different and uncalled for! Now he'll never take me seriously during practices! Oh my god Christina..."

She shrugged again.

"Trust me Tris, one day you'll be thanking me for that."

 **So... what did you think? Scrap it or keep it? Should I add? Follow, review, fave me I'll see y'all soon**

 **Xoxo, ana**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: thank you all for the lovely comments, they all made me smile, and I'm so happy people are liking my work! As you asked for, here's a chapter two. ENJOY.)**

We waked back to our room, the whole time talking about what had happened.

"My god Christina! I cannot believe you did that! I can't decide if I should be angry or happy right now."

She laughed at me and I laughed right back, thinking about what happened. We both flopped down on my bed, trying to catch our breath between laughs. We couldn't stop, and we're most likely bothering everyone else that was in the room.

"Honestly Tris, I just did what I should have done a long time ago. Just watch how your relationship grows thanks to me."

"Christina!"

In that moment, Peter decided to join the conversation. "What's the matter Stiff? Thinking you've got a chance at somebody wanting to hang out with you more than they have to? Not likely!" He laughed then, making everyone else in the room laugh with him. God, I hated Peter, all I asked for is something to get me away from him. Christina must have read my mind at that moment, because she asked if I wanted to go out again to continue out shopping plans. I was great full for this intervention, and got up gladly. Of course, I had to endure another comment from Peter before being able to leave.

"Take my jacket Stiff, wouldn't want things getting to heated!" He threw his heaving jacket at me and I caught it right before it hit my face. I took off my own sweater and threw it and the jacket back at Peter, just like I did the first day at the compound before I jumped.

"Don't worry, I don't think heat's gonna be a problem without my sweater. Honestly Peter, if I didn't know you any better, I would think that all these comments of yours are just trying me to show some more skin. I you were interested in me Peter, you should have just said."

I smirked at him. He started to say something, but I didn't get to hear it because me and Christina were already walking out of the room.

Once in the pit, Christina started laughing again.

"I cannot believe you just said that to Peter. That was priceless! The look on his face... oh my god Tris, that was amazing."

"I've got to say, when I want to I can be pretty fierce..."

"Damn right girl!"

We laughed and walked towards the stores, when I heard a cool voice behind me.

"Hello ladies. Does this count as later? Because I really want to hear more about how you find me 'cute'."

I gulped and turned, forcing a smile on my face when I stood face to face with Four.

 **Did you like it? Was it as good as the first chapter? Please let me know! As always, comment/follow/fave please!**

 **Xoxo, ana**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I give to you... the third chapter! So I'm actually not sure where this is going, so please leave a comment as to what should happen later, and maybe I'll use it for the plot. Also: I have another kinda ff about the first jumper scene, but from Peter's POV. Should I post it? Tell me in the comments! ENJOY)**

I looked around the pit for Christina, but she had mysteriously disappeared in the course of a second. "Hi again Four." I could feel the blush creeping up my face, and I instantly regretted not bringing my sweater with me to cover up my face. My best choice was to cover up my face with my hair, but I had a feeling that wouldn't help my attempt to not embarrass myself in front of the hottest guy in Dauntless.

"Hello Tris, how have you been in the few minutes since you left me earlier?"

"Um, f-fine? I guess?" I hated my shyness and stuttering that always seemed to appear when I was around him.

"Well that's good. Care to join me to get food?"

I nodded, and he led me to the closest place to get something to eat.

When he let me pass into wherever it was we were eating, I read the words on the glass door. Dauntless Ice Cream Parlour. It had genuinely surprised me when I found out that there was an ice cream parlour in the Dauntless compound. It just didn't seem like the type of place. I turned when I heard the door chime. It was only Four, and he brushed passed me to look to the flavours. I chose my usual three scoops, mint chocolate, strawberry vanilla creme, and cookie de leche in a waffle cone. He ordered a plain vanilla, and I made a mental note to add him to the "boring vanilla people" group. Once we both got our orders we walked outside, and I made a desperate attempt to not spill like I had done so many times in the past. We were both to caught up in our ice cream to make any attempt at conversations, yet the silence we were in was a comfortable one.

Once Four had finished his ice cream and I had finished licking off my fingers, we walked aimlessly around the compound.

"Tell me Tris, what brought you back so soon?"

"Christina did. Her and a few unneeded and unwanted comments from Peter." He let out a rare laugh, and for a second I wished I could hear it again before realising who I was thinking about. Four might me incredibly attractive and not pushing me away, but Peter was right. A guy like Four could never like a girl like me. After all, I was just a stiff.

I froze at that thought. I couldn't let myself think like that. Back when I was in abnegation I had always been insecure, upset that I could never be as good as my brother. I couldn't ever tell anyone, because that would mean that I had been caring about myself and letting my problems get in the way of helping other people. Because of this, I had to suffer through constantly putting myself down and have nobody to help me. I felt a gentle hand at my back.

"You okay Tris?"

"Ya I'm fine don't worry."

"You sure? You were just standing and staring into space."

"Oh, don't worry about me." I was lucky to have someone as caring as Four. Someone who actually cared if I was okay. Yet for some reason, I could bring myself to tell him what was actually wrong. I guess that would just be a different story for a different time.

 **Hellooooo! Thank you to everybody who read the last chapter, it really means a lot to me! What did you think? Should I keep writing? Comment/follow/fave and tell me if I should post my other one shot. Love y'all so much!**

 **Xoxo, ana**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii thank you so much for reading the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of stuff going on, and also sorry if it really sucks. I don't think I'm going to have many more chapters left, so here you go: chapter four (like Four. Haha. That's not funny. Ok, ana, get to the chapter. ENJOY.)**

The rest of our outing was rather uneventful. After we finished our ice cream we just walked around, occasionally breaking the silence to engage in random conversation, usually me asking him a question and he answering. I was slightly disappointed to not be spending our whole time talking, but if this had gone exactly how I wanted, Four would be desperately trying to kiss me. I didn't think that would be happening anytime soon. Especially since we had only been "talking" for twenty minutes. Not exactly make out material. Nonetheless, it was still pleasant, and I was happy just to be in his presence.

When we finally parted ways, I didn't go straight back to the room. After my little encounter with Peter, I wanted to do everything in my power to keep him out of my path for the time being. I had been wandering around aimlessly for about half an hour before I realized that the rankings for the first stage of the initiation were finally posted. Feeling a deep sense of dread, I headed over to the board that basically held out futures. I hadn't been doing very well, and I was positive that I wasn't going to make it. I could already feel the cold and hunger that all of the factionless people felt. But then I saw it. I had made it. And not just that, but I was sixth. I wasn't last. I let out a breath that I hadn't noticed I was holding. For now, I was safe. I continued to look at the list of names. Edward, Peter, Will, Christina, Molly, Drew, All and Myra had also passed the first level. I wasn't really surprised to see that Edward was first. He had been really good in training. I would just have to wait and see how Peter would react to coming in second. Deciding I was actually really tired, I decided to find Christina so that we could back to the room.

I had been looking for her for about ten minutes before I found her walking around with Will. Deciding that they looked comfortable together, I went back alone, not wanting to interrupt them. When I got back to the room, I made the least amount of noise possible as to not attract Peter's attention. Miraculously, I was able to do just that, and went to bed without a problem.

Despite how tired I might have been before I had lied down in bed, I couldn't fall asleep. For whatever reason, I was feeling a sense of unease, even though nothing could possible happen this late. I closed my eyes again and thought of the past day's events. Seeing Four, Christina pushing me towards him, confronting Peter, getting ice cream, looking at the rankings, and now just trying to fall asleep. The day had been very eventful, and I wasn't used to all these things happening to me.

It was then that I heard it. A scream. My eyes flew open, and I ran over to the source of the sound. It was Edward. He had gotten stabbed in the eye by what looked like a butter knife. And Peter was nowhere to be found.

 **Wow, ok I'm a terrible person. I'm sooo sorry this took so long to get up, I had a lot of stuff going on during the summer even though it's** _ **summer**_ **,** **but I finally finished this chapter. As always, please comment, follow, and fave!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ana**


End file.
